


The way of magical curses

by hasenbrot (antrazi)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Curses, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/hasenbrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean have to have sex to break a curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The way of magical curses

Sam looked to his brother and sighed.

He wanted his brother, had for years, but he never wanted it to happen like that. Because of a curse.

Yes, it was wrong of him to lust after his brother. It didn't change how he felt.

*

Dean looked around the circle and cussed internally.

Damn.

There was no way out, nothing that could help them. He should have known it would be a shitty day when the diner they had their breakfast in was out of their blue ribboned peach pie. That should have been a clear sign of a disaster waiting to happen.

He had to have sex with his brother to break out of their prison.

Dean didn't have a problem with the fact that Sam was male, he had long ago accepted that he wasn't a 0 on the Kinsey scale, more a 1-2 than anything else, but this was his little Sasquatch brother Sammy.

And while he loved him to pieces as a brother and perhaps more than a twinge from the parental perspective, there had never been a moment where he wanted him sexually.

Hell, he had changed Sam's diapers, taught him how to read, write, tie his shoelaces and ride a bike. He had The Talk with him, showed him how to shave and saved the money so the kid could go to prom.

That didn't change that there was no other possible way out of this. They had no choice.

Dean ignored the implications and concentrated on the practical aspects.

He didn't have a condom in his pockets and knew Sam didn't have one either. Okay, that wasn't a problem. He knew he was clean and Sam was practically a monk. The no lube was more a problem. Somehow he would be surprised if his little brother ran around with a tube of lube in his pocket.

And there was the question of who would top and who would bottom.

With women Dean was always careful that she got what she wanted. It didn't matter if she preferred slow and careful, hard and wild or hardcore porn and kinky, he got his rocks off on getting her of.

With the occasional man he wanted to be in control.

There were so many times in his life where everything was going sideways, at least in that regard he could do whatever he wanted.

There were enough good looking guys out there who enjoyed and encouraged him letting his inner Dom out to play. Or the part of him that had been hardened in hell.

It felt unbelievable good to take something as vile as the torture you learned in hell in the pit and use it watered down in a way that people enjoyed, that they craved for.

But, this was Sammy. As far as he knew Sam had never been with a guy. His little brother knew that he was bisexual but he had never shown any interest in guys himself. Perhaps it would be better if Dean would bottom in this case, to make the whole experience easier on Sam.

"You know what we have to do here."

Sam nodded.

"Well, I don't have any lube on me, you didn't plan on a meeting with your five best friends by any chance?"

A sigh. "No."

Right. Spit would have to do.

"Okay, it's your show Sammy, however you want it."

For a second Sam seemed to want to say something but stopped himself.

"I... I want to be... want to know how it feels. From the other side."

Surprise. But hey, he could do that, no problem. He would be really careful with Sammy, he didn't want to hurt his brother in any way. "Okay."

*

It felt like one of his dreams, the soft lips on his own, the knowing tongue tasting of coffee and whiskey in his mouth, and the big hands holding his head in position.

He knew that his brother didn't see him like that, never even recognized Sam's love for him didn't differentiate between brother/parental unit/potential mate.

Sam had never felt an interest in any guy other than his brother.

Dean was just Dean. His gender didn't matter.

This would be his one and only chance to get what his big brother offered practically everybody else, his only opportunity.

He would enjoy it as long as he could.


End file.
